1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf club in which a head and a shaft are detachably mounted to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club in which a shaft can be attached/detached to/from a head has been proposed. There are many advantages in that the head and the shaft are detachably mounted to each other.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-178556 (US2009/0197698, US2010/0331121, US2012/0010014) discloses a golf club having interchangeability between a shaft and a head. The head of the golf club includes a tapered notch formed on a side wall of a hosel. A shaft sleeve includes a plurality of tapered tongue parts. The tongue parts are engaged with the notch.